Oh What a Night
by Hevsb
Summary: The gang decide to go to a club and feelings begin to show, but between who?


Hi, I hope you enjoy this fic, this is not based on any particular time period of friends, I was just bored and wanted to write something. As i am going to a night club tomorrow night i was thinking of bringing it into the story (please note the club named in this fic is made up). Well that's enough about me, let me know what you think?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Oh, What a Night**

It was 3pm on a Saturday afternoon and the gang were sitting at Central Perk sipping their coffees and talking about the events of the day.

"So, I brought this new top" which Rachel then takes out of a bag, "And it was 20 percent off!" said an excited Rachel. "Umm, Rach...You remember that you work at Bloomingdale's right?" Monica mentioned. "Yeah...what has that got to do with anything!?" exclaimed Rachel, "Oh Nothing...Just checking" Monica said quickly.

Chandler was sitting on the left hand side of the orange couch and sighed before speaking, "Hey guys...have any of you got plans for tonight?" Chandler asked. "Well, I was gonna go to the movies and catch that film of "T-Rex in the City" Ross said smiling. Joey was trying not to laugh at what Ross had just said, as he thought that it was really sad that he gets excited about dinosaurs. Clearing his throat Joey replies to Chandler "No...Nothing yet man, but you know the women come to me" which he said with a smug look on his face. Chandler then replied slowly "Right" as he looked back at Joey.

Chandler then looked to Rachel "Rach...How about you?" Rachel wanted something quick to say, as she didn't know what Chandler was planning on doing. "I might have a haircut" Rachel replied, "At night?" Chandler asked surprised. Phoebe then whispered into Rachel's ear and said "a haircut, get real" Phoebe then leaned backed on the chair and chuckled. Rachel then whispered back "Well i want to see what he wants first" Phoebe, catching on said to Rachel "Oh good idea".

Phoebe then turned to look at Chandler and said "Chandler, I also have a haircut tonight". Chandler letting it slide about what Phoebe and Rachel had said turned to Monica, who was sitting next to him "Mon, How about u?" Monica took a deep breath and sighed, then smiled at Chandler "Oh, nothing, I'm not doing anything, why's that?" Chandler smiled back at Mon quickly and then answered "I was thinking, we all could go to a club tonight as we haven't been for awhile...i just wondered if any of you were up for it, so how about it?" he was waiting for a response, and in unison they said "Yeah, that's a great idea" all but Ross.

The gang turned and stared at a slightly sad Ross, which made he feel like as though daggers were being thrown at him, He decided to give in "Oh okay, let's go...but I really wanted to watch "T-Rex in the City" movie" he moaned. To get things moving as quickly as possible Rachel then replied "We Know, its okay Ross we will all make it up to you and come with you during the week to watch it". Ross, now being happy with the result got up and headed out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It was 5pm and the girls were getting ready in Monica's apartment and the guys, well they didn't need two or three hours to get ready so they decided to go to Chandler' apartment and watch Baywatch on Stevie the tv.

"Mon, I don't know what to wear, at this rate i won't be going" Rachel shouted and moaned while she had clothes spread out everywhere in her room, (it was as if an avalanche had come in). Rachel then came out of her room as Monica exited the bathroom in her dressing gown "Rach it will be okay, Phoebe will be able to help...won't you Phoebs?" Monica looking at an already dressed Phoebe "What why me...I mean sure Rach I'll help you" as she gave Monica a cold look. Monica went back into her room to decide what she was going to wear, she already had her hair washed and dried but couldn't really decide how she wanted so she left down and straightened.

It was now approaching 6pm and Monica was almost ready she wore her denim dark blue Jeans with a halter neck purple top. She decided that it would suit her best if she had her stacked up, it was held up neatly in a clip with some strands hanging down on each side. Now all she had to do was to find some shoes, put her makeup on and then her jewellery. Phoebe found something for Rachel to wear, she ended up wearing a black skirt with a almost see through blouse which buttoned up, although being a confident woman that she is, she left three buttons undone from the top down, showing a bit of cleavage. Happy with what she decided, she put her knee high boots on and started putting on her makeup. Phoebe being the first one ready wore a black dress that could be tied up behind her neck. Now waiting for Rachel and Monica Phoebe decided to sit down at the kitchen table and redo her makeup.

XOXOXOXO

Now being 6.30pm Chandler and Joey decided to go and get changed, while Ross went to his place to get ready.

Joey came out of his room wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans, shortly after Chandler came out of his room wearing a red shirt with black jeans. "Right let's go" Joey said excitingly as he approached the door. Chandler laughed slightly and followed suit. When they got outside the door Ross was already there knocking on the door to Monica's apartment, he wore beige trousers with a black shirt.

Phoebe answered the door and greeted them, Joey just whistled at her which made her blush. And just before he could say 'How you doin?' catchphrase, Monica & Rachel then appeared. Trying not to seem too keen, Ross just gave Rachel a brief smile. Chandler on the other hand was just staring at Monica, which made Monica smile and laugh. "Okay, let's get going!" Phoebe exclaimed excitingly.

XOXOXOOXO

As 7.30pm approached the gang arrived at the club called "Flava" it was an over 25's club which suited them, as they hadn't been on the clubbing scene for awhile. When they all got in, the girls found a table at the left hand side of the wall in the middle. As the guys went to the bar and ordered the drinks. When the guys got back to the table they handed out the drinks, Monica had a Sea breeze, Rachel had a Smirnoff Ice and Phoebe got a Woo Woo cocktail, the guys on the other hand all had beers.

It was about 9.30pm and the club was now in full swing, more drinks were being drunk, people were dancing on the dance floor and conversations were in full flow, everyone was having a great time. Rachel decided that she wanted to dance and was getting excited about a song that the DJ just put on "Oh I love this song, come on let's dance" so she grabbed Phoebe and Monica and dragged them to the dance floor. After dancing to 'Cascada – Every time we touch' another song came on, the girls thought it would be a good idea to dance sexily, just to see how the guys would react.

The song was "Hips don't lie by Shakira", with the guys now watching the girls, the girls kept on looking at them and then looking away giggling. While the girls were gyrating with their hips to the music, Monica looked up and caught Chandler's gaze, they were now both locked on each other and so Monica decided to carry on dancing the way was, she loved the response that she was getting from him and so she was playing on it.

Phoebe noticed this and whispered to Rachel "Rach...look at Monica and Chandler" Rachel came to a stop at her own dancing and turned to look at Monica. She was really pleased that Monica was enticing Chandler because Rachel knew the feelings that Monica had for Chandler and visa versa.

The End

P.S Please review (the more the better!) as i might continue and write another chapter 


End file.
